Time Has Come
by Leilanianira
Summary: Grey Fullbuster begins in a town, deciding what to do with the state he is in. He decides to leave his friend behind and head for his destiny. He stops at an old inn at Hargeon. And finds a person he hasn't seen in two years.
1. Prologue

In a land far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. In this small peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. This magic overflows the lands, rivers of gold filling the world with peace. But (in a place filled with regret) The rivers turn into a drought of nothingness. The droplets fell from the sky of creating a pasty dew, that faded into the suffering decay of grass. Cotton balls swelled up a pitch dark color turning the air into a mucky taste of damp paper. Clouds began to form ringing tears from above. Foul rain poured down like a river of polluted water. The smell of stench was equal to its looks. You could see nothing in this dreadful rain. The rain poured from the saturated sky falling, down, down with no end. But, most things have to finish someday. Similar to a team once called the strongest. But now live apart in a world with magic. A power found in every home even bought and sold at every marketplace, for most magic is solely a tool, a worldly part of everyday life. For some, though, magic is a creation, and they've consecrated their lives to its practice. These are the Wizards. Banded unitedly into magical guilds, they use their skills in a hunt of fame and fortune. Many such organizations dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a specific guild in a particular town that once towered high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A society that will continue to strike people's imaginations well into the future.

Its name is Fairy Tail.


	2. Mornings

It was a dull day, a day in which everything wasn't right. A division where nobody was outside as the clouds burst into tears. The discouraging sky maintained big woolly cotton balls across the land. Rain fell from the trembling sky draining from the heavens. In the distance of the scared rain, you could hear the voice of a young woman whispering "drip, drip, drop, the water within me feels all alone without my darling close to my side." Her voice held the beat of water dripping from the lamp that stood in the dark rain. The sounds of rain pitter-pattered along the ground had caused a ruckus with the animals; It became slightly distracting to them. Most hid in their dens, silently waiting for the endless plague to be over. The rustic lamp lit a small division of the long meadow. Otherwise, it was hard to see past the edge of the light. A figure approached, A pale women draped in sky blue shaded clothes. Showed no impression of the cold empty rain falling on the lamp-post. She stared at the street light in the middle of nowhere. The light had very little shin to it. Once used to be polished but now rusty and old. The light had no character to help the poor woman find her way through the blasted rain. She strolled past it like the light meant nothing to her.

The shimmer of her dress showed no effect on the night's fear. In reality, she made it worse. Her hair underneath her summer hat gave an oceanic appearance. The color, the wave, the reflection, all resembled the sea. Her eyes reflected a somewhat similar color but became filled with overwhelming grief. The umbrella, she held dear to her, had the summer's brightness that looked plastered on to the wet umbrella. The Light started to fade as she walked farther from the lamp. Just in a few steps, the light became doused. She proceeded to walk at a particular pace across the pulpy field. She unzipped her right pocket with her right hand and pulled out a little snow-white doll. Even with little light, she could see clearly. This little doll, named Sunny, has been with this fragile girl for two years and has never left her side. Her plane Teru Teru Bozu smiled back at her, giving her a warm sensation; her face tweaked a smile. She fastened her small Teru bozu pin in her hair. A streak of water poured out of her dazzling eyes. Her smile vanished into flowing waterfalls running down her pale face. Her eyes gushed with tears, as she sniffled as she zipped her pocket. Soon the rain had stopped, but it didn't stop her from crying. The rain caused some of her cryings, but it was because of the thoughts that beckoned her witched made her -tears shaped into a puddle. The ocean inside her turned. The world became dimmer, even after the clouds had cleared. With the sky carried no happiness. But suddenly Around her became a space full of darkness. All you could see was a few suns in the empty heavens. It was so pitch black, not even the animals roamed around in this heartbreaking whether. Her tears flowed down her rosy cheeks. "Grey," she wept with overwhelming sadness. Her tears formed puddles along the frozen ground. "Grey, where could you be," she rasped. Frozen in the rain, she dropped to her knees with her flattened umbrella. The strong force pulled Her hat off her silky hair. She sat there, not bothering to pick up her lost cap. She gave a great sigh and didn't hesitate to speak with the chilly air starting to closure into a dome of ice. The ground began to freeze, breaking into small shards and falling through the floor. Ice peeked out of the corners of the dark corridors."Grey-Sama," she peeped. The icicles kissed her pale skin, making her shiver. She looked up, realizing the bright stars had gone missing. The iced sealed her legs to the ground surrounding the shriveled young girl. The ice began to form, heading towards the sky, reaching the young girl's chest. She tried to inhale some air. The ice put force on her chest, causing her to whisper while inhaling. Her body tensed, only being able to exhale. She held her breath as the waves of ice-covered her figure, the ice formed into a pear-shaped diamond. The last gasp of breath formed words that spoke out of thin air "Grey"…

Eyes shot open in a heartbeat. Flying out of the warm sheets into bitter coldness. "Juvia!", he cried staring at the concrete wall with his hand reached out. Sitting in the fridge air he stared at the cresses along the concrete block. The man's mind drifted into a blank stare realizing he is awake. The young man was left confused in the still air. A tear had appeared out of the corner of his eyes creating paths down his soft cheeks. Shivering, he asked himself, "why"

He asked once again, "why must this dream continue."

He pulled back his hand and placed his iced cold fingers tips on his black frosted hair. Thoughts went racing through his mind, but he kept himself in check feeling his face go numb. Small woolly clouds formed as he breathed heavily into the chill air around him. "What can I do?", he spoke with a scared look on his face.

His scarce face rotated to the slowly, looking toward the chestnut desk from the left side of his bed. There was a fragile picture sitting in a metal frame on the desk. He turned back once again, face to face with a big brick in the wall. He closed his eyes and laid back first in the iced cold covers. Thinking of her repeatedly saying his name

"Grey-Sama,"

"Grey-Sama,"!

He bit his lip as those words were the last thing he may hear. Making his depression take over and turn the icy tears into puddles of ice as they froze solid.

"Why," he muttered

then asked once again, "why must I endure this pain" his misery broke into his pure cold voice

"I can't take it anymore" he wavered, tucking into a small ball rocking back and forth on his hind end.

"This pain I hate it" he turned facing the wall slowly but surely, he then spoke through the fog that hung in the air,

"This pain has to stop."


	3. Dream Of Memories

He pulled himself up in a sitting position on the side of his bed staring at the cold hard floor. Thinking over and over in his mind "are you trying to tell me, something dad".

Staring at the wall above his desk. He wipes away his tears. He looked at his left arm still marked from his dad's last rendezvous. Grey stared at the dark marks intertwining around his arm. Grey sat there staring his arm thinking "I still have not finished my task of destroying E.N.D." he clenched his hand knowing his only way to do that is to become stronger. How to become stronger was hard enough to explain.

The last memory he had with his dad, with Juvia, was at his hometown where he buried his father alongside his mother. With crying in Juvia's arms. His memory turned as he thought.

"Was that the first time she held me in her arms?"

he rethought it again "is that the last time she will ever hold me again?"

Grey got out of his warm bed heading towards the chest at the end of his bed. He opened it, grabbing his plain white shirt along with pitch-black pants. He decided that going casual would be the best.

Grey stood in the mirror and the right side of his desk. As he slipped his pants and shirt on. Before he put his boring shirt on he looked on the left side of his chest where the emblem of fairy tail once was. Staring at that spot reminded him of the fun times he had as a member. How many times he would run into trouble and Natsu had to come as safe him because of his mess. That part's he hated the most. And how Erza was always there to support each other and how much she likes her cake.

"Yep," he thought

"She is still the scariest woman I will ever know," He thought As the shivers running up his spine.

He slipped his shirt and buttoned it. He remembered the rough times too. The time when he had to stop Deliora from killing the village, and he pushed through to the end. How Ur's daughter, Ultear, had shown out of nowhere to bring the world to a new with Zeref. Even parts were not true. But seeing his father alive and well for the past ten years but had learned he was only there because of his demonized power.

He grabbed his binder and put it on his side as his other memory passed by. "Some even involved hurting Juvia… But that life was in the past. But Later in the future, that's a different story to tell."

So far Grey's training in destroying E.N.D. has not improved. HE could be ranked lower than zero against the book of demons and Zeref.

"Defeating E.N.D. will not be easy,"

He rephrased, "But I never said it would be. ,"

"Because the person I was then." he thought as he walked out the door "isn't the person I'm willing to become."

The light poured into Grey's eye's as he walked around to close the door. Having determination burning in his heart. He turned to walk away from the big crowd running towards him but was stopped by a young girl about sixteen.

"G-…" she stuttered.

"Good morning" While taking a bow.

Gray was not surprised that a girl would come up to him and say something random. Considering the first time he came into the town all the girls rushed at him trying to wrap him around their finger. He made a slight smile "good morning to you too." he said in the middle of thinking "Yep, this girl obviously will ask me out on a date or be her boyfriend forever." His sappy tone broke when she asked

"Hello, Gre-" she said as she stepped away.

"Can I ask what they call you S-s-sir." She looked at Grey standing tall and slim. Grey had a blank stare.

"Well, that's weird she said hello twice." Grey had straightened his posture

"Wait," Grey thought

"How does this girl know my name". He stood there thinking to himself. Then a struck of lightning hit him.

"Ah" Grey blurted

"What the hell, what's with that costume, and you' ll get in trouble if the girl's see you, and-" Grey was cut off

"Come on you silly willy! What, are you afraid those fans of yours getting jealous?" She says sending the shivers down his arm's.

"Ah yes, but everything is fine" shaking in terror while thinking

"Not only Erza but this crazy chick has known for being scary."

"So, Grey, Where shall we go today," The girl with beautiful brown hair said as she slipped her arm around his. "Jeez, would you cut it out Vienna." Grey hesitated. Vienna gave his arm a big tug.

"Oh look it's a small cafe. We should get crapes," she asked with sweet sugar looks.

Grey's disappointment dropped to a level of negatives. "Yep, she didn't listen. I knew something like this would happen." He thought when he walked to "Café-licious" they stepped in the short line that had at least three people in line. Grey got curious about why such a short line. He looked at the sign saying " open at eight am through six pm"

"Now it makes sense," Grey though

We are early and so there aren't as many people" he suspected looking at his watch

"Almost nine," he thought

"My suspicion was right," he thought

"well I'm glad" he mischievous presumed

"We don't have to wait in line for hours" he reached for the crapes she ordered. Impatiently looking at both the lemon and a blueberry he wondered which one she wanted most. She reached for the blueberry and snatched it out of his hand. And she opened her mouth wider and wider each time, and she gave each one big chomp. She was almost done with it after having two big bites. He sat down and slowly ate the lemon crepe.

"Why does she always do this," he thought as he took another bite. "Always running around asking for crapes he took another bite out of his crape.

"Hmm," he thought

"she always seems to know what type of crepe I like" he took another bite.

"Hmm," he thought

"she also seems to know the right time to each stand too." He took another bite out of his creamy crepes.

"I wonder what she may have been doing all her life." He took another chomp and was at the last bite of it all. He looked at that bite and

"that piece of crepe," he thought

"It's like me," he fished

Then he took the last bit he had left of the crepes with one big gulp. Grey turned to ask

"Hey, Viena I —"

He looked at Viena with surprise the look on her face. She had a sad look. Like the one girl always have when they are considering it. He felt helpless, and cruel for just standing there, watching her. He tried to say he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Viena looked up and saw his puzzled expression. She jumped up onto the tip of her toes and landed on the soles of her shoes. Viena took his left hand and pulled him through the crowd, She had a gleeful appearance that brightly shined all her sorrow away.

Grey looked one more time at her face to see her expression, It was gleeful like it was before. He stared at her continuously. Her expression didn't seem to phase him after that. They walked around town looking at the different sculptures and events. Viena Tagged along watching him take on different jobs for different reasons. Viena was always behind him following every step he took. Grey had to watch over youngsters that were younger than I. He also had to take some of them to a park or his place of choice. He took care of moody teenagers and weanlings. Grey went to places that were filled with rich people. Grey was not someone you would recommend as rich, or full of money. He gathers about the sum of his dinner He put all of his gatherings towards foster care. Grey single-handedly visited most of these places. One of his favorites was the one towards the ocean. It stood there like a broken-down shack, but inside were about twenty children all nestled in blankets. He did not hand the money to the owner, for this center had none. He divided the amount of money evenly for each child. Their hands were small and bony, they reached for their stack and said their praise. He hung around this building the longest. They all huddled around in a circle, Veina had joined. Grey sat on the ground as everyone else did. They offered him a Bottle tied with a ribbon on it. He thanked them and gently set it aside. Grey told them stories of his adventures his friends and his family. The younger ones hid their faces in the sad stories but were cheering and crying at the end. At the end of his sad tale, the elder ones cried along with the youngsters. They all huddled into a big hug that Grey offered to them. They all took it as a way to relax and remember who their hero was. Viena watched them emotionally crying. Not because of his story, but because of the beauty he shared with these sick homeless children. It was about the afternoon when Grey had to take on his next job.

They all waved goodbye to Grey and Viena as they together took on other jobs along the way. He delivered packages, fixed Jeeps, He even helped a boy from crying about his ice pop. His mom was very pleased and paid him the amount of the Popsicle which was a lot. They took similar jobs to theses, some were different, but that didn't stop Grey from doing them. Their Journey ended with them staring out into the depths of the sea. It was a sweet breeze in the wind that made his spine shiver. He looked out at the sea staring out but as he stood there Veina Walked closer to the edge. Grey walked behind Veina as she approached the rippling water. She looked out to the sea and asked," it's gorgeous, don't you think." He walked up next to veins smiling he replied, "yes it is beautiful." Veins had glims of his smile older his elegant figures. She stared at his strong face and blushed from his pure elegance. They stood there together side by side looking out towards the sea. "Hey, Grey" Viena pleaded.

Grey answers without looking, "yes". A few minutes of silence fell soon them both. Then she muttered, Have you...


End file.
